Rosario Vampire El Hijo de Dante
by TheAgustinShow
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Sactus, se vuelve a descarnar la guerra en mundo humano con el demoníaco, Dante y su esposa Trish derrotan a Mundus pero no salen con vida, el tiene un hijo llamado Blaze con cual sera la ultima esperanza de la humanidad. OCXMizore
1. Prologo

Hola a todos aquí TheAgustinShow con una nueva historia como el Hijo de Dante Sparda, como novia más adelante tendré a Mizore Shirayuki, la historia Rosario Vampire Season DMC 4 está en proceso

Capitulo 1: Prologo.

(Después de la batalla de Sactus)

Mundus había vuelto al mundo humano, para tomar la venganza contra Dante, El Hijo de Sparda, el dio batalla contra el junto a su esposa Trish, lucharon hasta el final, derrotaron al malvado Emperador pero Dante y Trish no logran salir con vida, Mundus se había hecho más poderoso que tuvo el poder suficiente para eliminar a Dante y a Trish, parecía que la humanidad no tenía a ningún guerrero que luchara por ellos, pero antes de la batalla Dante tuvo un hijo, había nacido hace 4 días después de la batalla, antes de sus muertes ya habían puesto el nombre al niño su nombre era Blaze Sparda, el ya no tenía a alguien que llamar padre y madre, pero antes Dante había hablado con Morrison.

Flashback

Morrison mira al hijo de Dante dándole una sonrisa a él.

Morrison: Parece que es varón.

Dante miro a Morrison con seriedad.

Morrison: ¿Qué lo que quieres ahora?

Dante: No se si estaré vivo pare verlo crecer, si nos pasa algo a mí y a Trish, quiero que dejes a mi hijo con una mujer que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, su nombre es Akasha Bloodriver, ella no es humana así que quiero que…..

Fin del Flashback.

Era de noche en un día, Morrison estaba en las afueras del castillo de Akasha, sin saber de él, llevaba un canasto donde estaba el Hijo de Dante, y también adentro tenía un libro que el titulo decía, El Caballero Oscuro Sparda, y también llevaba el amuleto de su padre, dejo el canasto cerca de la puerta castillo.

Morrison: Siento hacer esto, espero que seas feliz y nunca te rindas como lo hizo tu padre.

El golpeo la puerta y se retiro lo más rápido que pudo sin que sea visto.

Segundo después, las puertas del castillo se abrieron y una joven muy hermosa con pelo rosa aparece desde la puerta. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron la zona pero no encontró a nadie y luego en medio de la tormenta se escucha algo.

"Bua…bua".

A sus pusieron una cesta, con un bebe llorando, ella tomo en sus brazos mientras que sus instintos maternales y naturaleza gentil nunca había permitido ella abandonara a su suerte y en el momento en el que el bebe abrió sus ojos azules y ella solo sabía que tenía un nuevo miembro en la familia.

Akasha: Shhh, no llores, vas a estar bien.

Akasha ve el libro y el amuleto algo se aclaro en la mente de ella.

Akasha: El Caballero Oscuro Sparda y el amuleto de Eva, esto solo hay una aclaración, es el nieto de Sparda pero ¿Quién es su padre?

Akasha recordó que Dante llevaba el amuleto con resalto plateado y Vergil, su hermano, llevaba en mismo amuleto pero con resaltado dorado.

Akasha: Este niño es el Hijo de Dante, este niño debe tener un año, como mi hija, espero que ustedes dos se lleven bien.

Luego Akasha ve una nota que decía.

Soy un gran amigo de Dante, el me pidió que usted cuidara de él, ya que el, bueno no sé si le caria muy bien su esposa y el fallecieron por una batalla contra Mundus, lograron derrotarlo pero ellos no salieron con vida, por favor quiero que lo cuide mucho.


	2. Un dia en el Castillo Shuzen

Capitulo 2: Un día en el Castillo Shuzen.

7 años habían pasado desde que el Hijo de Dante, estaba en el Castillo Shuzen. Aceptado y tratado como uno de sus parientes, Blaze, se termino convirtiendo en el hermano medio.

En un día particular, cuando pocas nubes flotaban en el cielo y el sol brillaba en su máximo resplandor, un evento no tan raro estaba ocurriendo en los pasillos del castillo.

Blaze: ¡Nunca me vas a agarrar, Kokoa!

Un destello de color blanco se va a toda velocidad por las baldosas de mármol de los pasillos.

Kokoa: ¡Vuelve aquí, Blaze-niisan!

Pisándoles los talones era el miembro más joven de la familia Kokoa Shuzen, si Blaze era un destello blanco, ella era un cometa naranja.

Kokoa: ¡Espera que te agarre, vas a pagar lo que me hiciste a mi ropa!

Al parecer toda la conmoción había sido a causada por una broma que termino en grandes lodos negros en toda la blusa blanca de Kokoa. Blaze siguió corriendo esquivando masetas, pilares y cualquier otro obstáculo en su camino. Pero su carrera a abrupto final inesperado

Blaze: ¡Moka, fuera de mi camino!

Inner Moka: ¿uh?

Blaze se choca con Moka era la joven más poderosa de la familia tiene el pelo plateado (ahí sus poderes todavía no fueron sellados) y Kokoa se tropieza con Blaze.

Inner Moka: Ah ¿Blaze…tu….de nuevo?

Blaze: ¡Ella empezó!

Kokoa: ¡No es cierto, eres tú! ¡Estúpido Blaze-niisan!

Blaze: Moka-nee, lo siento.

Kokoa: Lo siento Moka-oneesama.

Inner Moka: ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?

Los hermanos se habían dado cuenta en el problema que se habían metido.

Blaze: ¡Fue ella, rompió el jarrón!

Kokoa: ¡Mentiroso, fuiste tú!

Inner Moka: Ustedes dos lo hicieron y se lo diré a mamá.

Kokoa: Pero Moka-oneesama.

Blaze: Eso no es justo, Kokoa tiene la…

Inner Moka: ¡Basta! La tuvieron los dos y punto final.

Kokoa: Pero oneesama el no me respeta. También mira, ya se escapo.

Inner Moka: ¿Qué?

Ya era demasiado tarde, en el momento que Moka dejo de mirar a Kokoa, el pequeño rebelde había escapado Kokoa se había ido donde estaba su mamá como Blaze, Moka fácilmente logro superarlo y le cerró el paso mientras que Kokoa aprovechaba la situación para ir donde se encontraba Akasha.

Kokoa: Tengo que llegar al jardín así mamá castigue a Blaze-niisan, ¡sí!

Akasha se encontraba en los jardines del castillo cuidando las flores cuando llega Kokoa, Blaze y Moka.

Kokoa: Mamá, Blaze ro…

Blaze: Mentira, no le hagas caso.

Akasha: ¿Qué paso?

Kokoa: Blaze rompió, un jarran

Blaze: Mentira, fuiste tú.

Akasha no podía enojarse solo por un jarrón y se ríe.

Akasha: No pasa nada, lo importante es que nadie allá salido lastimado, además hoy el es el cumpleaños de Blaze.

Blaze: ¿Qué me regalaras Kokoa?

Kokoa: Emmm… pues…mi regalo es…un abrazo.

Blaze: ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

Kokoa: Si, es que me olvide de tu cumpleaños lo siento Blaze-niisan.

Blaze: No te preocupes, me gusto tu regalo.

Kokoa sonrojo y le da un abrazo, Moka los mira y les da una sonrisa.

Inner Moka: Así es como se quieren los hermanos, ya que esta el asunto arreglado ¿por qué no jugamos algo?

Kokoa: Buena idea, juguemos a las escondidas.

Inner Moka: Muy bien, tú la cuentas cumpleañero.

Antes de que Blaze fuera a jugar Akasha lo detuvo.

Akasha: Espera, que falta mi regalo.

Blaze: ¿Regalo? ¡Genial!

Akasha: Cierra los ojos.

Blaze cierra sus ojos y Akasha saca el amuleto de Dante.

Akasha: Ábrelos.

Blaze: Whoooauu, genial, gracias mamá.

Y así paso otro día en Castillo Shuzen


	3. La promesa

Capitulo 3: La promesa.

Después de un rato jugar un rato a las escondías Blaze con Karua, Kokoa y Moka.

Kokoa: No es justo, Blaze-niisan es muy bueno en las escondidas.

Blaze: Eso debe ser porque soy el mejor.

Kokoa: "Si, claro" yo soy más rápido que tu.

Karua: Bueno dejen de discutir, deben tener hambre de ver corrido alrededor del castillo.

A Blaze y Kokoa le gruñe la panza, Akasha se tapo la boca y se rio.

Akasha: Bueno, vamos a comer.

Varios minutos después todos terminaron de comer y se fueron a dormir.

Akasha: Buenas noches.

Blaze: Buenas noches, mamá.

Inner Moka: Buenas noches, mamá.

Akasha se fue, varios minutos más tarde, Blaze rodo en la cama mirando la espalda de Moka.

Blaze: Moka-neesan.

Inner Moka: ¿Qué suceda? ¿Hay algo que te molesta?

Blaze: Bueno…en el día de mañana.

Inner Moka: ¿El entrenamiento?

Blaze: Si yo no lo quiero hacerlo mal, pero cada vez que lo intento, pierdo y ni siquiera puedo derrotar a Kokoa.

Inner Moka: Bueno, es porque no te esfuerza lo suficiente para controlar tu fuerza.

Blaze: Gracias, Moka-neesan, siempre sabes que decir para sentirme mejor, seguro que mañana irá bien.

Inner Moka: De nada.

**Al día siguiente.**

Blaze cae al piso por un golpe de Kokoa.

Kokoa: Lo siento Blaze-niisan, pero soy mejor que tu.

Blaze: De nuevo…he perdido otra vez con mi hermana menor ¿Por qué no puedo?

Blaze se levanto y se fue a los para sentarse en un banco.

Akasha: ¿Puedo sentarme?

Blaze afirma con su cabeza y se sienta a su lado.

Blaze: Mamá ¿por que soy tan débil? En algún momento creo que soy un fracaso como un vampiro, tal vez soy solo una carga para la familia…

Akasha: No digas eso, tú no eres una carga, seguramente si mejoras le ganaras a Kokoa y quien sabe también a Moka.

Blaze Voy hacerme fuerte, mamá, te lo prometo.

Akasha: Se que lo harás.

Blaze: ¡Sí!

Akasha se da cuenta que Blaze tenía el mismo orgullo que su padre.

Akasha: (Se que algún día serás mas fuerte que tu padre)

**En la noche.**

Blaze se había levantado sin despertar a nadie, cambio su pijama por una camisa rojo pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

Se dirigió al bosque en la parte trasera del castillo para empezar su entrenamiento.

Blaze: Este parece un lugar agradable, vamos a empezar.

El se puso al frente de un árbol alto y robusto, se puso en guardia y empezó a golpearlo, le dolió pero él no es una persona que se rinde tan fácilmente, en el decimo golpe, supo que se había pasado del límite como que los nudillos ensangrentados dolían demasiado.

Blaze: Nunca lograre golpear a Kokoa de esta manera, tal vez ¿si utilizo patadas? Moka-nee siempre la derrota con patadas.

Siguiendo la misma lógica que antes empezó a patear el árbol pero no resulto.

Blaze: Rayos, debería combinar mis ataques, puño y patadas.

Empezó a golpear y patear el árbol intentando ignorar el dolor, en la patada XX se paso la pierna pero siguió continuando pero se llevo la mejor parte. Había dejado un hueco mediano en el árbol por los golpes, pero el árbol estaba ensangrentado.

Cuando tuvo sufriente regreso al castillo para el desayuno, dolor por todas partes. Cuando entro a la cocina se encontró a su madre preocupada.

Akasha: ¿Dónde estabas?

Akasha se arrodillo para estar a su altura agarro su mano entre las suyas lesionadas, estudio cuidadosamente.

Blaze: No nada, solo estaba entrenado, así podara ser más fuerte y derrotar a Kokoa.

Akasha: Blaze, ella es tu hermana, no tienes que pensar en ella solo para derrotarla.

Blaze: ¡PERO ELLA NO ME TRATA COMO SU HERMANO MAYOR! ¡ESO ES PORQUE ELLA ES MEJOR QUE YO!

Por primera vez en su vida Blaze había levantado la voz a Akasha y sorprendió a sus hermanas que estaban escuchando la conversación.

Inner Moka: (Blaze, nunca había hablado así a mamá)

En lugar de enojarse, Akasha sonrió y le toco el pelo.

Akasha: Eso sí, no te hagas daño, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaze: Esta bien, siento de hablarle de esa forma.

Akasha: No te preocupes.

Después de una pequeña discusión, los dos se unieron al desayuno. Después de eso, todo el mundo comenzó a hacer sus respectivas tareas: Karua y Akua ayudaron a limpiar la casa con Blaze, Moka limpia las ventanas y Kokoa les dio todo lo que necesitaban.

Blaze: (Supongo que después de esto debería entrenar de nuevo)

A Blaze se le ocurre una idea, empezó a buscar un libro de combate y encontró uno. Estaba tan concentrado en los estudios que ni siquiera notó a Karua observándolo.

Karua: ¿Blaze? ¿Leyendo? ¡No puede ser! ¡Tengo que avisarle a Moka-san!

Karua se dirigió donde estaba Moka y la arrastro al la biblioteca.

Inner Moka: ¿Qué está pasando Karua-neesan?

Karua: Es Blaze-san, está estudiando.

Inner Moka: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Blaze estudiando!?

Luego de terminar de estudiar y de hacer las cosas Blaze se dirigió al bosque de nuevo con una gran cantidad de comida y bebidas ya que el entrenamiento, utilizando lo que había estudiado en el libro, iba ser largo. Una vez intento con todas sus fuerza para romper el árbol, pero no importa lo mucho que intentaba, era imposible.

Sus manos estaban ensangrentadas, el también sentía mucho dolor y fatiga. Quería llorar, porque sus fuerzas fueron inútiles. De repente en su cabeza se escucha una voz masculina.

¿?: Los demonios nunca lloran.

Blaze se no entendió lo que había escuchado y luego se escucha otra voz pero esta vez femenina.

¿?: Vamos Blaze, se que puedes hacerlo mejor, da tu mejor esfuerzo.

Blaze había ignorado las voces.

Blaze: No debo lloran, soy un vampiro de la familia Shuzen, ¡nunca voy a renunciar!

Aunque sus manos y piernas temblaban del dolor, se animo a si mismo esforzándose más. Entonces recordó la promesa que le hizo a su mamá.

Blaze: Esto no me va a detener, es una promesa.


	4. Respeto

Capitulo 4: Respeto

Después de un gran entrenamiento, Blaze tenía que regresar al castillo para la pelea contra Kokoa, el llega y ve a todos en formación.

Arbitro: Bueno Blaze, hoy te toca contra Kokoa.

Ambos toman posición de pelea.

Blaze: Esta vez te voy a ganar.

Kokoa: Nunca aprendes ¿verdad, hermanito?

Arbitro: ¡Empiecen!

Blaze se lanzo hacia Kokoa dándole golpes y patadas. Ella los bloquea con facilidad, ella vio que Blaze estaba con la defensa baja tomo esa oportunidad y le dio un golpe en el estomago dejando en el piso, otra vez.

Arbitro: ¡Se acabo!

Todos no quedaron impresionados por la derrota de Blaze, pero algo inesperado paso, Blaze se estaba levantando.

Blaze: Todavía no…no puedo perder aquí.

De repente una autora roja empezó a salir de su cuerpo, sus ojos empezaron ponerse rojos luminosos pero sus pupilas seguían en forma humana.

Blaze: ¡No puedo perder, no después de todo esto! ¡No después de tantos fracasos en mi vida!

Inner Moka: ¡Blaze, sus ojos! Finalmente… los poderes de vampiro se están despertando.

Blaze: ¡Esta vez te voy a ganar!

Blaze ataca a Kokoa pero ella lo bloquea pero supo que hubo un gran incremento de poder.

Kokoa: El nunca me ha golpeado antes, así que ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Es miedo?

Blaze: (Kokoa esta dudando ¿no? Esta vez voy a ganar)

En seguida la velocidad de Blaze aumento drásticamente, sorprendida Kokoa no tuvo tiempo de crear una defensa adecuada, el golpe que le dio en la sección media hizo que se estrellara con un muro de piedra del castillo.

Blaze: ¡LO HICE! ¡DERROTE A KOKOA!

Inner Moka: Bien hecho, Blaze-niisan.

Blaze antes de seguir festejando se dirigió donde está su hermana y le dio la mano para que se levantara.

Kokoa: No puedo creerlo…perdí.

Blaze puso su mano sobre su cabeza y le froto el pelo.

Blaze: No te preocupes, la próxima vez lo harás mejor.

Kokoa: Nii-san

Kokoa abrazo a su hermano y él le devolvió el abrazo, Akasha sonrió, pensando que tal vez los dos finalmente se levarían bien.


End file.
